


Girl I Know

by Mama_Knows_Best



Category: Avenged Sevenfold
Genre: Band Fic, Best Friends, Betrayal, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Jessica Turner, Love, Mild Language, Original Character(s), Original Female Character - Freeform, Relationship(s), Romance, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-17
Updated: 2018-02-04
Packaged: 2018-10-20 08:20:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10658658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mama_Knows_Best/pseuds/Mama_Knows_Best
Summary: Jessica Turner, a girl who had it all, looks, talent, 'brain power' the lot, was one of the most popular girls at school but she learns that her popularity isn't everything, it's actually the worse thing that could happen to someone.





	1. Welcome To My World

It was early June in California, gentle breeze, beautiful sunshine without a cloud in the sky, birds singing in the lush green trees. Days like this were magical!  
Opening my back door of my home, I looked out to see this beautiful scene. I felt so happy, my life was officially perfect! I have the most amazing friends who have been there for me since day 1. My grades were excellent, so good in fact, I've already got offers for college and that's a huge deal. My singing career is slowing taking off, well, kind of. I've had a few scouts check out some of my work and they seemed impressed by it. so who knows what that could bring. Honestly, i'd say life is pretty sweet right now.

Monday morning's were always a killer for me, I'd always stay up late on a Sunday night talking to my best friend Zoe Anderson till stupid o'clock in the morning and then feel like death in the morning. You'd think we'd learn by now huh? Well no, we don't!  
My phone read 8:15, so I only had 15 minutes to get ready and get to school. I've never really been late for school before, maybe twice and they were genuine reasons, so I really don't know what excuse I'm going to come up with.  
As usual, I park in the same spot as I do everyday (surprised nobody took it as I was late) and made my way to class, which was Biology, not my favourite subject in the world but hey ho.  
I walked in to see everyone was already writing stuff down in their books. Ah man I was late! Looking up at the clock, 9:03, shit!!  
"Miss Turner, why are you so late for class?" Our Biology teacher, Mrs Fletcher asked. Probably one of the most weirdest and meanest teachers I know, so I was no doubt going to get detention or something.  
"Sorry miss, erm.." think Jess think..... "ermm.. my car broke down halfway here and I had to get someone to fix it for me, see I'm smart but not that smart to know about cars and..."  
"Ok, fine, please sit down and be quiet. I'll deal with you after class!" She looked me right in the eyes, not blinking at all. Ok Jess, better sit down.  
Nobody said anything as I sat down in my seat, I was friends with everyone in the class so they didn't really care. Apart from one guy, who sits at the back of the class and just stares out the window pretty much all the time. His name was Zack, quite tall with jet black hair that covered part of his face. He had piercing's in his lip and wore dark clothes and a huge amount of eyeliner.  
I think the reason why I'm not friends with him is he seems to dislike like me for some reason and I don't know why, I've done nothing to him, I actually think he's a nice guy (when he pays attention that is). Maybe i'll ask him about it one day.  
"So class, today is the day our assignments have to be handed in." Mrs Fletcher told us.  
"Psst.. Jess, you done the assignment?"  
I turn to my left and see Zoe clearly in a bit of state.  
"Yeah why haven't you?" I ask her, knowing the answer straight away. Zoe lives with her boyfriend Tom and things are a bit rough for them at the moment. He lost his job and now they have to ask both their parents for money, which isn't ideal. Tom's in a rock band and does a few small gigs at the weekends at the local venues, which Zack's band Avenged Sevenfold play too as Tom is friends with them and they get some money for it. The money goes towards the electricity and gas bills. Unfortunately though, as now the times are tough for them, they both have turned to drink and drugs, definitely worrying for me as Zoe is my best friend. I try and help her as much as I can but she refuses most of the time.  
"Nah, I mean I tried but I just didn't have the time to do it as we've been busy trying to find income, you know?!" She looked so lost, so depressed.  
"Listen, just tell her the truth, you didn't have time for it. Hopefully she'll understand."  
"Yeah, I will.... Come with me yeah?"  
I nodded and smiled at her. "Of course." 

End of the lesson arrived and was time to hand in the assignment. I was over and place it on the desk and smile at Mrs Fletcher. She give me the dirtiest look ever and pointed to the chair that was in front of her. I knew what that meant, sit and there and wait for punishment.  
Zoe walked up to her desk after me as everyone else had left and put her head down.  
"Miss... I'm sorry but I haven't got my assignment, I didn't have the time as you know, trouble at home." She twiddled her thumbs whilst explaining to out teacher.  
"Look Anderson, you know you can't keep missing assignment deadlines because you've wrecked your life already!" She shouted at her.  
"Woah, hang on a minute, why you talking to her like that for. You know it's not her fault." I piped up. Nobody messes with my best friend!  
"Miss Turner don't you think you're in a enough trouble already? Keep going and you can kiss college goodbye!" She got from her chair and told us both to go to the headmaster's office immediately.  
Well this sucks! 

"Really, I got lectured on how not to be late for class and how not to speak to your mean, arrogant teacher. Fuck her!"  
Driving home with Zoe sitting in the passenger seat, music on loud and windows rolled down.  
"I know right. Fucking bitch knows my problems yet still rubs it in my face. God I hate her." She sips from her bottle of coke, looking lost as ever.  
"Listen girl, it's going to be alright, I got your back ok? We can get through this together." I smile at her hoping it would comfort her just a little bit.  
"I know you do and I appreciate it, I really do." She put her arm around me and hugged me tightly. 

We pulled into Zoe and Tom's drive way and got out.  
"Home sweet home" Zoe looked back at me and smiled weakly. We all knew it was a shit hole to live in but she couldn't get away plus, she wanted to be with Tom.  
We walked inside the house and immediately the smell of weed hit you!  
"Jesus......"  
Zoe went over to the fridge to get a drink and offered me one too. I could hear banging from upstairs, must be Tom.  
"BABE?" Tom shouted from upstairs.  
"Yeah what's up?" She shouted back to him. Jesus just come down instead of shouting.  
He came down the stairs and hugged her from behind, giving her a kiss on the cheek.  
"Jess is here too." He looked over to me on the couch and waved.  
"Hey Jess, better be looking after my girl?" He smiled at me.  
"Of course, don't I always." I giggled and walked towards Zoe.  
"Oh by the way girls, if you hear banging and loud music, it just me and the guys jamming and fucking, you know, what guys do!" He let out a huge laugh and grabbed a beer.  
"Alright, don't let us stop you." Zoe slapped his ass and winked at him. Well this is awkward for me!  
"Actually, I want you two to listen to something, see what you think." "Sure ok."  
We headed upstairs to the 'music room' and opened to door to a bunch of guys with guitars, amps and a drum kit.  
"Guys, this is Jessica, Zoe's friend." Tom pointed to me, which made me nervous.  
"Hey guys." I waved and they all spoke and greeted me, nice really.  
"Ok, so I want you to listen to something we've been working on and obviously these guys aren't in our band, just really good friends of mine and they help me out as they're in a band too." Tom pointed to three guys sitting in the corner of the room.  
One guy definitely looked familiar!


	2. Meeting The Band

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Okay so this is were Jessica meets the band for the first time and is blown away by how good they are and actually, how much she likes the heavier music.

"1, 2, 3 ,4"   
The room shook as the guys started playing their new song to us and to be honest, it wasn't that bad at all. I'm a 17 year old girl, who is into the 'cheesy' music as Zoe puts it, wears bright clothes and always had to look good at all costs. I know, bit vain but it makes me feel more confident about myself and no one seems to care about it either, in fact, they kinda like it!   
Loud heavy music isn't really my thing, but this song had something to hook me in. I looked around the room to see the guys putting so much into the song, head banging and singing loud. Great sight to see.   
"Well... what you girls think?" Tom asked as they stopped playing.  
"YOU ROCKED IT BABY!" Zoe practically shouting in his ear, standing right next to him too.   
"Honestly guys, I really like it and you know it must be if I'm saying it." I said laughing at them.   
"Ha, true. I'm so glad you do, we've worked so hard on it and we're hoping to play it at the next gig in a weeks time." He looked at the other guys and they nodded their heads.   
"We can't wait to hear it." Both me and Zoe said.   
"Great!" 

"Let's chill for a bit, I need a break, I'm fucked now!" Tom sat down next to Zoe on the small couch they had. I was sat on the edge of it, holding my glass of juice. I noticed the three guys in the corner chatting away and every now and then looking over at me. 'Why they keep looking at me? Have I got something on my face or my top. Oh no, have I spilt my drink on me.' I look down at my bright yellow strap top. Nope nothing there. Strange.   
We were sat talking and drinking for a least an hour. Laughing and joking, mostly at Tom stupidity. He was definitely a character! I feel a tap on my right shoulder so I turn round to see who it was and there was Zack standing with a drink in his hand.   
"Zack? How you doing?" I smiled at him, trying to be polite and make an effort with him. He looked at me blank and took a sip from his glass. Ok, so this is definitely awkward.   
"You don't seem the type to be hanging around with us type of guys! Thought we'd be too weird for you, Miss perfect!" He shot at me.  
I really didn't know how to reply to that. A guy that hasn't said two words to me ever, just come out with something like that.   
"What you mean? Zoe is in to the same stuff you guys are and we've been friends since we were 5 years old." I looked over at Zoe who at this point had stopped what she was doing and just focused on us.   
"Just because I wear girly clothes and want to look good, doesn't mean I'm anymore important than any of you guys. I appreciate your differences." I really didn't want to create a scene or a bad atmosphere. Zack glanced at Tom and back at me.  
"Fine, sorry, just a bit cautious you know?" He sat down on the floor beside the couch we were sitting on. Everyone started talking again and laughing, which made me feel a little bit more at ease.   
"Hey Jess, I'm sorry. We haven't really had a chance to get to know each other even though we're in the same classes. Just thought you might think I'm weird or whatever as you're a popular girl." Zack was a sweet guy really and he looked so nervous talking to me.  
"Honestly Zack, it's fine. I guess now is our time to get to know each other." I smiled at him and taking a sip of my drink.   
"Yeah definitely." 

"Oh Jess, I want you to meet these guys." Pointing at the other two guys that he was sitting with earlier.  
"This is Brian." He said, waving at a guy who had jet black hair like Zack, but slightly shorter than his. He wore a lot of eyeliner too with a piercing in his nose. Pretty handsome actually.   
"Hey." He replied. I shot him a smile and waved.  
"And this is Matt." Pointing at the other guy. Who was about the same height as Brian, a lip ring on his bottom lip and his hair was shorter than the others. He was seriously cute.   
"Hi Jess." Matt spoke, smiling at me. He had the cutest of smiles I'd ever seen. Dimples!! 'Oh woah he's cute.'  
"H-hey." I managed to get out.   
"These guys and I, along with our other two friends, Johnny and Jimmy are in a band that play along side Tom's band." Zack explained.  
"Ooh right, Zoe told me about you guys. Avenged Sevenfold right?" I asked them, trying to get to know them better.  
"Yeah thats right." Matt spoke. "I'm the singer, Zack is the rhythm guitarist, Brian is the lead guitarist, Johnny is the bass player and Jimmy is our drummer."   
"That's awesome!" These guys seemed really nice and they were extremely talented, as I've just witnessed.   
"Maybe you should come watch us play sometime, if you want to that is?" Matt asked and shot me a cute smile.   
"Definitely, it'll be great!" 

It was getting late into the evening and I had stuff to get on with at home. I had to practise for my solo performance that was happening in three days time and quite frankly, I was shitting bricks! I've always sang, I started from an earlier age and loved it so I carried on doing it. I'm hoping that this performance goes well and I can get into college doing Music Performance and Technology. My music teacher Mr Haycocks, helps me a lot and tries to build my confidence up, which has worked well up until now.   
I said my goodbyes to the guys and walked outside the house.   
"So what you think of them, cool right?" Zoe asked me. I think she could tell I was getting on ok with them in the end.  
"They're great people. Zack, wow, so not how I expected him to be." I laugh. He was really nice and so pleasant.   
"I'm glad you think so, they've been so good to us by helping us out. So, you gunna come to the gig then?"  
"Definitely, I can't wait for it." I told her, slightly blushing. Wait, why am I blushing? Oooh yeah... Matt ha.  
"Wait, you blushing?" Damn, she noticed.  
"Ermm.. no why?" Come on Jess, fight it!  
"Really? hmmm.." She started to laugh at me, which made me blush more.  
"What? I'm serious." I tried so hard to hide it, but she knew something was up.  
"Oh ok.. so come on, which one is it? She asked.  
"Which one is what? What you talking about?" She knew when I was trying to cover something up. I always do a stupid laugh/giggle thing. Its so annoying!  
"You know what! Come on which one? I won't tell." She desperately tried everything to get me to own up.  
"Ok fine! But don't tell anyone, promise?" "Promise"   
I looked her straight in the eyes. "I think Matt is kinda cute." I breathed, hoping she wouldn't say anything and I could just go home and get on with work. But no!   
"Ooh really?" She winked "Well he's available, sooooo, you could get to know him a bit more, aye?" She thought this was hilarious. Bitch!   
"Good to know but I have important things to do and anyway, he's not going to be interested in a girl like me." Too right he's not.  
"You don't know that, besides you're hot and Matt goes for the hot girls. Who knows."   
I shrugged my shoulders and told her I needed to get home and study. She gave me the tightest hugs and said goodbye. The drive home was quiet and all I could think about was......... Matt. 'Really, now brain?'   
This was going to be a long night for me!!


	3. Hear My Performance

The harsh white light that shown down at my text book was killing my eyes. I could hardly think anymore, I was so tired. The clock on the wall shown 2:30am and I hadn't done that much to be honest with you! I couldn't think properly, today's events were circling around my head. Today was definitely a weird one, starting out pretty shitty but then I meet the most amazing people in my life. Never in a million years would I expect to be hanging out with people that the other popular girls in the school would call "emo's" or "greebo's." Probably best to not tell them..... yet.

"So you like to hang out with the weirdo kids now?!" "Clearly lowered your standards Jess" *laughter*  
"Wait what? No... you don't understand, I'm not! I'm still popular!"  
"Haha, so lame." "Maybe you should just hang with your new friends, weirdo!" *Whack*

"Oh my god!" what was that all about?!  
Waking up at 4:30 in the morning from night terrors was not what I wanted. I was literally drenched in sweat and my bed sheets were soaked too. I've never had something this bad before. 'What was going on?'  
I care too much for what others think of my actions, I can't help it, its something that I've always had to deal with, even as child. My childhood was fine, sort of. My mom was your normal and regular mom really, who cooked, cleaned and ordered me and my younger brother about all the time. Seriously, there was no peace in our household! But she was always proud to look her best everyday. She'd do her hair perfectly every morning and throughout the day she'd check and re-go over any bits that were out of line. Everyday she would spend about half an hour putting on slaps of makeup, even when she wasn't leaving the house! Bit much in my eyes. She was renown for looking her best and always cared and worried too much about what others would think of her, so I guess thats where I get it from as it certainly wasn't my dad. He was your average man, working hard as can be to care for his family. Didn't care about what he looked like, just got on with life. Bless him! I love my parents to bits but man they would drive me crazy when I lived at home. Thankfully I moved out when I was 14 to live with Zoe and her family.

*Beep beep beep*  
"Ugh... what is that noise?" I roll over to my left side and reach for my phone on the bedside table. My damn alarm! 6:30am already? Jesus.  
I half heartily got up out of bed and made my way to the bathroom to do the usual routine I do every morning. Toilet, wash hands, brush my teeth, have a shower and do my hair, every day without fail. I got out the shower and started to brush my medium brown hair that wasn't too long but long enough for me. Today I decided to put it up in a cute but messy bun with flowery hair bands. As today I wasn't feeling anything, I just wanted to go back to bed and sleep for a week, I didn't want too much makeup on, too much effort. Little bit of foundation, winged eyeliner, mascara and a little touch of blush, simple. 

*Ring ring*  
"Shit, who the fuck?" I raced to the phone with a makeup brush in one hand. I picked up the phone, didn't recognise the number, hmm?!  
"Hello?"  
"Hey, is this Jess?" a male voice, who in the world?  
"Err, yeah it is, who's asking may I ask?" Trying not to sound to nervous and all. I heard a little giggle on the other end of the phone before the male voice replied.  
"Sure, it's me, Matt, we met yesterday." Oh my god, how did get my number? Oh wait... Zoe.  
"Oh h-hi, how's it going?" I replied.  
"Yeah great thanks, hmm.. I was just ringing you to see if you wanna come to a small rehearsal we're doing tonight? Zoe and Tom will be there and it would be awesome to see you again and you know, get to know each other better."  
I couldn't help but blush and my heart was pounding harder than its ever done. Why is he getting to me so much?  
"Of course, it'll be great to see you. Where and when?" I was excited but nervous of course, who wouldn't be.  
"Station avenue, not far from Tom's place and say... 7:00pm?" He replied. He sounded so happy. Who is happy at this time in the morning, seriously!  
"Sounds awesome, i'll be there."  
"Great, oh and hope you don't mind me having your number, its just I asked Zoe if you were going to come and she just gave me your number and told me to ask you myself, so yeah, here we are." He let out a cute giggle which made me giggle too.  
"It's fine honestly."  
"Ok, well... i'll see you tonight then, if not before school or something." Wait, he goes to the same school?  
"You're at the same school as us? Ive never seen you around there before." I didn't want to sound mean or anything but I just haven't seen him around. I think I would remember if I did. How could you miss a gorgeous face like that.  
"Yeah I do, guess were just not in the same classes" He replied quietly.  
"Guess not. Well hopefully we'll bump into each other today then." I smiled to myself, really hoping that would happen.  
"Let's hope so." I could hear him giggle again. God he's cute! "Talk soon"  
"Yeah, see you later, bye."  
With that, I hung up. Wow. I think this day might not be so bad after all.

The sun was beating down through my sunroof, burning the top of my head, but I couldn't complain, I love this weather so much. Makes me feel happy inside and actually make me like the place I'm living in. Its really not much to look at but its home.  
It took me 12 minutes to get to school and get out the car. I walk towards my first class of the day, music. Today was the day everyone had to perform one song in front of the class in preparation for the final show. Oh what fun!  
"Jess over here." I heard a voice call from the other side of the room. I look over and there was Zoe sitting with Zack.  
"Hey guys, seriously cannot wait for this." Hopefully the could sense I was being sarcastic.  
"Oh us too haha. We'll be alright guys, just give it our best shot." Zack spoke. He spoke a lot of sense so now was the time to relax and chill. Everything will be fine.

"Ok class, let's begin the performances, Abi, you're up first." Here we go, it's starting and I haven't felt this nervous for a long time. Performing in public was not something that I'm used to. I've only performed twice and one was in front of my family in the house but the other one was a little bigger, family wedding. What a ball ache that was!  
An hour went by and there were only a few of us left to perform. Zoe was next to go up and do her stuff. She was playing a piece on piano she'd wrote a couple of years back and just changed it slightly to make it sound even better than before. She was so talented, piano, guitar, bass and singing, this girl was insane.  
"Zoe, you're up!"  
"Good luck Z, you're going to be great." I smiled at her and she gave me a smile back. Come on girl!  
Zack sat next to me, smiling as she left for the stage.  
"She's going to rock it." He turned to me.  
"Hell yeah she is." I smiled again and turned back to face Zoe.  
She started playing and I felt so happy. Just hearing her sing and play warmed my soul. She had the most beautiful voice, so soulful which is hard to believe considering she didn't 'look' like the type to have it. I heard a door slam behind me in the middle of her performance. I turn round briefly to see what it was. I swallowed hard. Matt. What was he doing here? He's not in our class. I thought for a while. 'Maybe he's here to see Zack do his thing.'  
"Hey you two." I heard him whisper as he got close to us. He sat down behind me, slightly more towards Zack.  
"Hi Matt." I responded to him and give a smile.  
"Hey Jess, you already been up there?" He asked me. I wanted to say yes and then maybe he'd leave before my turn but I didn't.  
"No, not yet. I'm after Zack." I replied back to him.  
"Awesome! Can't wait to hear you." He gave me one of those 'look at me, i'm adorable' smiles, which I couldn't help smile at. 

Zack had been on and seriously killed it. That guy can play! Everyone in the room cheered his piece. It was fantastic, he had nothing to worry about with his final performance.  
Just me left. Oh crap! Kill me now!  
"Jessica, you're up. Knock em dead." Yeah Sir, that didn't help at all. Thanks.  
"Go on Jess, you can do it." Zoe turned and shouted to me. 'Ha okay.....' I slowly walk towards the stage, heart pounding out of control. I felt sick, light headed. I needed to sit down already and I wasn't even doing anything yet. 'Come on Jess, you can do this. Pretend this is your bedroom and no one is here.' I tell myself some wise things but do I ever listen, nope!  
*sigh* "Here go's"  
For my solo performance, I wrote a song that was about abusive relationships and hard times in them. Something i'd had experience of seeing. I was also playing acoustic guitar too which i've been playing since I was 10 years old.  
"Hi everyone, this song is called, Hold On Tight." I started playing, thinking about my bedroom and how nobody was in there, an empty room.  
It'd all gone so quick. I strummed the last chord and looked up. Everyone was clapping and cheering. 'Wow, I'd done it.' I finally felt happy about performing that song. Something so close to my heart and people actually liked it. 

Wow!


	4. Finally Done It

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessica had finally done her performance and is now trying to relax and have some fun watching the guys.

"Told you didn't I?" Zoe ran up to me, flinging her arms around my neck and pulling into a tight hug.<  
"You did great Jess. See nothing to worry about and everyone loved it." She hyped me up and it felt great. I'd never felt so much of a rush before. I was shaking from head to toe but not from nerves now, from excitement.  
"My superstar best friend ladies and gents." Zoe shouted so loud I think the whole school heard.  
"Sssh, Jesus Christ." I slapped her playfully on the arm whilst giggling a little bit at her statement.

All the performances were done and most of the class started to walk out the door and too their next class. I just sat down for a while, thinking of the whole thing, how awesome it felt to be showing people my writing and them actually liking it.  
"How amazing were you?" I heard a voice say behind me.  
"Oh thank you." Blushing as I found out who the voice belonged too. Matt!  
"You can definitely sing and play. You surprise me actually." He sat down on the chair next to me.  
"Really, why is that?" I asked him, looking at him wondering what his answer would be.  
"Well.. don't take this the wrong way but you don't seem like the type of girl to be playing guitar and singing a song like you did."  
I was kinda shocked he came out with that to be honest. 'Do I really look that different to him and the others?' I mean I dress differently and probably watch different things to them too, but that's not too far from them.  
"A few people have told me that today, hmm." My eyes wondered towards the exit. I needed to get to class.  
"I didn't mean it in a bad way honestly. You're extremely talented." He smiled at me, looking like someone had told him off. Pretty cute actually.  
"I know. Listen I have to get to class now but ill see you later on." I brushed my hand along his arm. "7 o'clock right?"  
"Ooh yeah, 7, yeah ermmm.. guess I'll see you then." Wait, did brushing my hand against him make him fluster a bit? Wow!

I made my way to my next class, Drama, which to be honest wasn't my best subject. Acting for me just doesn't appeal in any way, pretty basic, although my teacher seems to think i'm pretty good at it.  
A lot of my 'friends' love it and are always making up little plays and showing off their skills. Popular girls love the limelight. Wait, why am I popular again?  
"Jessica, so glad you could join us." Sarah Whitmore, beautiful blonde with stunning looks that any girl would die for, including me, extremely popular with the guys but didn't have much in the way of brains.  
"I've been worried about you. How did your music go?' Placing her script on the table, sitting down on the chair next to me.  
"Yeah it went alright thanks, pretty confident about my final performance now." I didn't mean to brag but, I think I did better than I ever could.  
"Good, maybe then you'll start to pay more attention to us oh, and your looks. You're looking awful these days." She started laughing and so did a few of the other popular girls. I really don't know why I hang around with these girls. They hate my best friend, hate music unless its pop, hate any change to the group and always bitch about everyone.  
"Maybe, but music is more important to me then being popular and trying to look your best all the time to be honest." I was being serious! Last few days I've realised that life isn't always about being to most popular girl in the school and getting everyone's attention. All I need is good honest friends and people who I can be myself around.  
"Haha, yeah whatever haha. Lets do this." Sarah ordered everyone in the class to shut up and watch her performance. Not that it was any good of course.  
'Boring.......'

"What time you getting there?"  
The clock read half 4, still a while yet till 7. I got home and straight away sat down on the sofa, continuing to binge watch a series on Netflix that I've been following for about 3 days.  
"I dunno yet, why what time are you going?" I knew Zoe will be one of the first people there, she always turns up early to music related things.  
"Probably about 6, get a few drinks down me first and food obviously." She laughed down the phone.  
"Alright well, I'll be there about half 6 then." It gave me time to get ready and everything.  
"Sure thing girl, see you there." She paused before speaking again.  
"You looking forward to seeing the guys *cough* Matt *cough*?" She wasn't fooling anyone with the whole 'cough' thing.  
"Wow, you know that's sooo obvious when you do that. Yes I am looking forward to seeing THE GUYS. All of them!" I couldn't help but laugh, I couldn't be serious with her.  
"Good ha, love you bye." She hung up and I decided maybe I should start getting ready now as it takes me a while to look decent.  
Being a girl is hard sometimes. Not knowing what to wear or how to have your hair, whether to wear a lot of make up or keep it simple. So many choices! In the end I decided to wear a loose white t-shirt that showed my shoulders, denim shorts that were on the short side but hey ho, finished off with my black and white converse. Seen as how tonight was just watching the guys practise, I thought I'd ease with the make up and only apply a little bit, just to add a little bit of a glow and colour to me. I'm part of the pale group you know! Winged eyeliner, mascara, and a little bit of blush and done.  
I made my way to bedroom and look in the full length mirror. 'Good enough for me.' My brushed my hair and tied it up in a messy bun and added a few hair clips in to keep it in place. Finally, I was ready. Good job too as it was almost time to head out.

"Guys, guys. What the actual fuck are you doing? That doesn't go there, you know this!"  
As I pulled up into the car park, I heard one of the guys shouting from inside of the building. 'Wow, disagreements already?'  
I slowly walked towards the door of the building and opened it up. I could hear Zoe giggling and Tom singing badly at her. He could sing but just dicked about sometimes and made it sound like he couldn't.  
Everyone was just sitting chilling for a while before the practise session. Zacky, Brian, Matt, Tom, Zoe and 3 other guys there too. I guess 2 of them were the other members of the band and the other guy is helping them out, maybe.  
"Ooh and then she decides she wants to get naked and show us..." Tom stopped his story and saw my walking into the room.  
"HEYY JESSIE! So glad you could make it." He walked over to me and gave me hug.  
"Hey Tom, any drinks around here?' I was seriously in need of alcohol, such a long ass day.  
"Yeah, just over there on the table. Help yourself." He pointed and smiled and walked back over to Zoe, who was just sitting in the chair grinning at me.  
"What you grinning at misses?" Giggling at her adorable face.  
I walked over to the table in corner of the room. There was so much alcohol here, it was like being in a bar. Grabbing a glass, I poured myself just under half a glass of vodka and filled the rest with coke. 'That'll do nicely.'  
"Go easy Jess, we knew what you're like when you're drunk." Zoe wrapped her arms around my waist from behind.  
"Thanks mum, I'll be good, I promise." We both burst out laughing and made our way to the seats. The gear was all set up and ready for the guys to play for us. They had a ton of stuff, probably extremely expensive too.  
"Jess, you made it." Matt came walking over to where I was siting.  
"Yeah, told you I wouldn't miss it." I smiled at him and took a sip of my drink, calm my nerves a little.  
"You did." He smiled at me back, showing his beautiful dimples. 'God he's adorable'  
"Anyway, I'd like you to meet the other guys. Follow me." He held out his hand for me to take it and follow him to the stage. I did indeed take his hand and followed him.  
"Ok so, this is Johnny, Johnny Christ." Pointing a small and cute guy. He had short black hair that was slightly spiked and tattoos on his arm. He was definitely smaller than the others which wasn't a bad thing at all, it was really cute.  
"Hi there, nice to meet you." He got up & smiled at me whilst shaking my hand.  
"He's a newest and greatest bass player." Matt added.  
"And over here we have our crazy ass but lovable drummer, Jimmy, The Rev, Sullivan." Matt slapped him on the back and they pretended to have a fight.  
"Ok enough.. I'm done." Matt held his hands up at Jimmy and he just laughed in his face. I couldn't help but laugh either, it was a great sight to see.  
"Wow, what a whimp huh?" Still laughing and pointing at his blushing friend.  
"Seriously girl, he's a wuss. Anyway, good to meet you. You're a fucking beaut." He held up his beer that he'd picked up off the floor behind him.  
"How'd you know wuss puss over here?" He was such a character, I liked him already.  
"I met him a couple of days ago at Zoe and Tom's house, with Zacky and Brian. Well I've known Zacky for a while as we're in the same classes." I was rambling on and I didn't know why, guess I was nervous, who knew.  
"Awesome, I hope you like our stuff, we're literally practising our new material for the new album coming out soon." Jimmy looked super excited about it and who could blame him, his band were signed and releasing a new album. That's huge!!  
"You guys will be touring around the country soon then?" What an awesome thing to do, they'd be so lucky.  
"Yeah hopefully, it's gunna be fucking insane. YEAAAAHHHHHH" Jimmy threw his hands up on air, screaming at the top of his voice.  
"Dude, fucking calm it, we got work to do." Matt tried to make a move on things and get started.  
"Fuck you Sanders! Sorry Jess. LET'S DO THIS!!" He sat behind the drum kit jumping in his seat. He acted like a 5 year old but it was amazing to watch. He was crazy and I loved it. 

"Welcome boys and girls to our rehearsal. We're Avenged Sevenfold and we hope you like our songs, if not, go fuck yourselves." Matt introduced the band and everyone clapped and laughed at his comment. By this time, there was a few more people that had turned up. A few more guys and quite a few girls too.  
"These songs out from our new album Waking The Fallen. Let's do it!" Matt turned round to Jimmy and nodded to him. Jimmy looked at him and counted.  
"1, 2, 3, 4."


	5. And All Things Will End

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The guys rehearsal goes great and everyone loves it, but unfortunately, some girls just don't understand the meaning of NO!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I couldn't think of a unique title for this chapter so I just used the song title I used in the chapter itself. Ha. Enjoy :)

Song ~ And All Things Will End ~

'Sometimes life is altered. Break from the ropes your hands are tied. Uneasy with confrontation. Won't turn out right, can't turn out right.' *Guitar solo*  
*Cheers and clapping*  
"Thank you all for coming out tonight. We hope to see you all soon when we're touring around the country. Hitting the big time bitches!"  
Matt stopped and waved at everyone in the crowd and my god the crowd was huge. It was only a rehearsal but I'd never seen so many people in one tiny venue in my life. There were so many girls screaming the guys names, waving and pushing their way through to the stage to at least touch one of them. It was insane!

"So Jess, what'd you think of them?" Zoe shouted as she couldn't hear herself over the noise.  
"Amazing. I never thought that I would enjoy it so much. You know, I think I've found a new love." I giggled at her and she shot a huge smile and gave me a tight hug.  
The guys were making their way through the crowd, signing people's t-shirts, bags, even skin for that matter. It took them 10 minutes to finally come over to us. We found a corner that was fairly quiet and most people by this time had left.  
"FUCK THAT WAS INSANE!!" Jimmy jumped up in the air and landing on the back of Brian. "Jesus Jim, watch it." He was like a kid at christmas, it was adorable.  
"What did you guys think? Did we sound alright?" Johnny looked at us with a worried look on his face.  
"Dude, you guys were fucking amazing and sounded tight." Tom hugged Johnny to reassure him. He wasn't lying, they did sound great and I had no idea Matt could scream like that.  
"Thank god, woooo" Johnny and Jimmy sat down next to Tom, Zacky and Brian sat down on the floor in front of us, drinking their pints of beers and Matt stood next to me and Zoe.  
"So, I know you're not into this kind of stuff, but what did you honestly think? I don't mind if you say you didn't like it or anything, I totally understand but.." He was rambling and it was so cute. Why I am so attracted to him? I don't go for guys like him. He was completely different to the guys I've dated before, for a start he doesn't love himself like they do. All they think about is how good they look and what other girls think of them. He actually had personality and a smile that could kill you instantly.  
"Honestly Matt, you guys rocked it, I loved it." I was telling the truth but he didn't look convinced. "I mean it, I told Zoe that you guys are incredible and I think that I'm in love with heavy music." I could see Zoe in the background smiling at me, pointing at Matt and making kissy faces.  
"Really? That does surprise me. I'm glad you do though, it's awesome." He smiled at me, making me weak at the knees. He looked over at the guys as they were making their way to the stage again to pack up some of their stuff, as now the room was almost empty, apart from a few girls and a couple of guys hanging around.  
"Listen, I've got to help the guys with the gear and stuff but i'll talk to you after yeah?" He pointed at the guys looking serious.  
"Yeah, no that's fine. I'll talk to you in a bit." I smiled sweetly whilst blushing. I could feel my cheeks warm up and they were probably glowing bright red at this point.  
"Ok, great." He leant towards me and kiss my burning cheek. Which was now burning even more! I couldn't help but giggle, it made me feel weird inside. I looked into his eyes and he shot me a beautiful smile, showing his gorgeous dimples. He waved at me and made his way to the stage to help the others.  
'Oh. my. god'

My head was spinning and my heart was pounding. I'd never felt this way about someone before. This feeling hit me like a ton of bricks and I kinda liked it, well who wouldn't.  
I made my way towards the others, face still burning from what just happened and I know that as soon as I get close enough to them, Zoe is going to notice straight away and question it. I tried to hide my face as best I could but unfortunately, she saw.  
"Oooh, why are you blushing so much for? You're glowing so bad, we can see you from the other side of town ha." Her laugh was loud, extremely loud.  
'It's hot in here and I've had alcohol you know, it makes me feel.... weird." I looked down at my feet nervously, hoping she wouldn't question me any more and just move on. But, no of course not.  
"Biggest lie I've heard all week." She stared at me with this weird grin on her face. Kinda off putting. "Come on, spill. What happened? Don't try and tell me that nothing happened and come up with another lame ass excuse. TELL MEEEEE." Placing her hands on my shoulders shaking me back and forth.  
"Ok ok, fine. Stop shaking me." I couldn't help but laugh which made her laugh too. I got close to her and motioned her to move her head forward right next to mine.  
"Matt may or may not have kissed me on the cheek. BUT that's all, I swear." I pulled away from her, seeing what her reaction was and I guessed in my head that it would be a stupid grin and the weird look that she gives me when she knows something that I don't.  
"Really? Oh Miss Turner." She giggled at me. "Get in there girly!" Slapping my backside playfully.  
"Stop, it was just a little kiss on the cheek, nothing special." It was, well too me anyway but I tried to make it look like it wasn't a big deal.  
"Yeah but this is Matt we're talking about. He doesn't just kiss random girls you know. He's actually quite shy and scared when it comes to girls. I think that he's afraid of rejection you know, he's different to all the other guys in so many ways." She's got that right. He's 1000 times better than the jerks in school. "So, he's definitely got a thing for you and as I said before, he's available." She winked and nudged my arm.  
"I know, I know but, I'm scared too. As you said, he isn't like the other guys so it's hard." I couldn't just walk up to him, flirt, show off my assets and get him just like that. Don't think he'd appreciate that too much. I wouldn't want to be like that with him either. He brings out a different side to me that I didn't know and it feels great.

"So I heard that you're single now, so maybe, we could hook up sometime?" I heard a girls voice say over the other side of the room but I didn't know who it was or who they were talking too as I had my back to them.  
"Ermm, look you seem nice but, I don't think so." That was definitely Matt that responded. I turn around to see a girl that looked a little bit younger than us with the tightest black dress on I'd ever seen. Her hair was black and put into loose pigtails and her makeup was dark and heavy. Clearly flirting with him and seriously failing too, not that I'm bothered at all, well, maybe just a little.  
"Why not? You're so sexy and handsome, can't we just have a one time hook up." I could see her running her hands up and down his arms. "I promise it'll be good." She leant towards him and kissed him on the lips. Matt just froze, clearly surprised by her actions. He soon realised and pushed her away from him.  
"What the hell? I told you, do you not listen or something!" Matt threw his towel he'd been holding on the floor and walked away from the girl. She looked a little upset and judging by that, I think she realised what she'd done and walked out towards the exit quite quickly.  
Searching the venue, I couldn't find Matt anywhere. I didn't see him go outside or anything, I just saw him walk off and that's it. I needed to find him, make sure that he was ok and see what the fuck happened back there.  
I searched everywhere in the building and nothing. Not even a trace of him. 'Where the fuck can he be?' The only places I could think of was the toilets and I wasn't going in there. Yuck! or outside the back of the building where they bring their stuff in. As I was walking towards the back entrance, I felt a tap then slap on the arm.  
"Hey, what the fuck?" As turned round, I was grabbed by the waist and pulled into a tiny cupboard that was round the side of the stage. I couldn't see anything, it was pitch black.  
I just felt a hand brush against my cheek gently. Their fingers felt soft and warm, almost like silk. I closed my eyes as the feeling against my skin was incredibly soothing. I had no idea who was doing it and probably shouldn't have enjoyed it as much as I did.  
The feeling of fingers went away but was replaced by a sudden gust of warm air against it. What felt like an eternity, the warmth was getting stronger and closer to my cheek. It started to make me feel uneasy, sweat and shake slightly. Then I felt it, again. Soft warm and cushioned lips press against me. It felt like him, it had to be him. I closed my eyes once more, the feeling of these lips against me was amazing. My cheeks were so hot, I literally thought my face was going to melt. The kiss lasted a few seconds but felt like life time, I didn't want it to end. I felt him slowly pull away from me. I could feel the cool air hit my cheek, feeling strange. As he pulled away, I reached out with one hand to try and touch any part of his face, which was extremely difficult as I couldn't see. Finally though, I felt something. Wet, big and soft lips, that were incredibly warm, not surprising since they were on my cheek like 10 seconds ago. I placed one finger against his lips, running it along from the left side to right side. Suddenly feeling something cold and metal. There it was, his lip ring. I smiled to myself, hoping he wouldn't notice as it was dark but somehow he did.  
"Bet you wondered who it was for a while huh?" His voice made my core burn and fill up with butterflies. I let out a small moan. I couldn't help it, it just came out of me. Wow, was feeling it. The feeling of being turned on by another human being, it felt so strange yet satisfying. I knew I shouldn't be feeling this way, I mean I've only just met him for crying out loud and I'm turned on by him. 'Jeez Jess'.  
"Yeah, I did." I responded to him, nervously. My voice was a little shaky and cracked slightly. "Had me worried for a second."  
His fingers touched my cheek yet again, brushing against it slowly. The other hand opened the door slightly to let a little bit of light in. Finally, I could see his beautiful face, staring at me, looking kinda lost.  
"I didn't mean to scare you honestly. I didn't know what to do. This is the only place that I could cool off and think about things and when I saw you walking towards here, through the little gap in the door, I had to grab you and talk to you. I love talking to you, you make me feel." He paused for a second and lifted his head up to look at the ceiling with a little smile on his face. "you make me feel, happy. I've never met a girl like you ever. You're truly one of a kind."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okiee so the chapter is a little short and mushy as hell but I wanna build a good chemistry between them. Come on, they deserve happiness, don't they? Ha :3 
> 
> Stay tuned :D


	6. One of a Kind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jessica and the rest of the group are hitting it off well. They’re really stating to become close to each other. Especially two of the members!

This night was just insane. Never in a million years would I have thought I'd be at a rehearsal watching a young metal band, that are signed in case you'd forgot and also being a small tight cupboard with a guy I'd only just met, who kissed me TWICE on the cheek. I mean, come on, so much to process!  
I couldn't help but keep thinking about what Matt said to me and how much he had effected me. He's one of the sweetest guys I've ever met and so talented, like really talented. To me, he was the perfect 'boyfriend' I needed in my life, none of these guys who wants to get into your knickers straight away and then brag to all his friends about it and then make you out to be a slut. I've seen it happen before. Na, no way!

"I'm one of a kind, really?" I didn't know if he was being sarcastic or being honest. His eyes were wide, staring straight into mine.  
"Yeah Jess, you really are." He cupped my chin which made my body tingle yet again.  
"I know we've only just met and obviously I don't know much about you but, I want to spend some time, you know.." He looked down at the floor, blushing slightly, biting down on his lip. My hand automatically reached out and was placed directly on top of his hand. I didn't even hesitate, just went for it. It made him look back up to my face and a small smile appeared on his face, as he continued.  
"Maybe, ermm, take you out on a date some time, get to know you better?" He was adorable, even when he's all sweaty from performing, his eyeliner all smudged from the sweat and his hair a mess.  
"I'd love too" I smiled at him trying my hardest not to blush again, but it failed and I could feel them burn up once more. My whole body felt weak and started to sweat, everywhere from my head to my feet, so strange.  
My eyes wondered down to the floor, looking at my feet, feeling nervous, not knowing what to say or do next.  
"I'm so glad you said yes, I'd have felt so stupid if you'd have said no. I'm not too good with females to be honest." As he spoke, my eyes shot straight to his. He looked so lost and scared. He clearly wasn't lying, if he was then damn he was doing a great job at acting.  
I smiled at him hoping it would reassure him that i'm not like any of the other girls he may have tried to ask out in the past, that I actually listen to him and not judge him for who he is.  
"I wouldn't have known to be honest, plus, you're not alone. I'm not great with males. I've been messed around a lot, taken for an idiot and I've lost count on how many guys i've pissed off by not wanting to, you know..." Explaining this to him made me realise how much of a dick guys can be and to be honest, it felt good to let it out to someone, hopefully someone that won't judge me either.  
"Really? Who's messed you around? Trust me, they won't be breathing for much longer." I couldn't help but giggle at his comment. He was so sweet and protective.  
His eyes wondered up and down my face, a smirk placed on his lips.  
"Honestly Matt, it doesn't matter. He's a jerk and I'd rather forget about him." I really didn't want any trouble or to make a scene. Like I said, it's all in the past.  
Matt placed his hand on mine, rubbing his fingers along my skin. It felt incredible, even a small touch sent waves through my body.  
"Come on let's get out of here, I'm in need of a drink." He fully grabbed my hand and led me out of the cupboard and into the main hall again. Everyone had gone home, even the guys and Zoe. 'So much for waiting for us.'  
We headed out of the venue and straight for Tom and Zoe's house, which was only a block away. My car would be ok in the car park over night, no one around here has the bottle to break into anyone's car. I'd just pick it up in the morning or something, no big deal.

"What took you guys so long?'  
"Yeah, we wondered where you were."  
"You both get lost or something?"  
"Been doing something you shouldn't have maybe?" Wow, so many questions and we'd only just walked through the door to the house.  
"I didn't know it was quiz night tonight." I'm always getting told off for my sarcastic remarks, but fuck it, shouldn't ask so many god damn questions!  
"Oooh Jessica, damn girl, we're just playing with you." Tom came up to Matt and I, who might I add, were still standing in the door way. He gave me a massive hug and starting laughing.  
"This is why I love you, your quick comebacks" Matt just stood there, not knowing what to say or do for that matter.  
"Come on guys, get some drinks down ya."  
Both Matt and I walked into the kitchen and grabbed ourselves a drink. Mine was clearly a strong spirit mixed with a tiny bit of coke. I like it strong, trust me! Matt had a can of beer, actually make that two. "Might as well, saves me getting up for a while." He shot me a huge smile, showing off those dimples, making me feel weak at the knees yet again. I swear, I need to stop or someones going to notice. He grabbed my hand once more and led me to the living area where everyone was just sitting, chilling and talking.  
"OOOHHH, look at this!" Jimmy shouted across the room, pointing in our direction. I look down, 'Shit, he's holding my hand.' I could feel the burn in my face, my hands starting to sweat slightly.  
"Oh you two, got something to tell us?" Oh so now my best friend is starting. Zoe is one of those people who just says what she feels and I love it, at times...  
"No, can't I hold a girls hand and be polite and lead her to a seat?" Everyone just stared at him, not knowing what to say. "Yeah, I thought so, so shut up." I literally couldn't believe how quick he thought of that, nice! He turned his head towards me and looked at me straight in the eyes and smirked. 'damn he's a character.'

“FUCK YOU, YOU PIECE OF SHIT! I SHOULD HAVE WON THAT!”  
“Well you didn’t did you. Should be better at the game then.”  
Poor Jimmy, every game of poker we played, he lost and he didn’t seem too happy about it either. In fact he was that pissed off, he threw the cards along with the chair he was sitting on across the room. Oh and did I mention he was completely naked. Yeah, it was strip poker!  
Luckily I’m a fairly good player so most of my clothing was still on. Just my top, socks and shoes came off. Not bad!  
Both Zacky and Brian had just their boxers on, Zoe had her jeans, bra and top still on, Tom had everything on apart from his socks and jumper and Matt, well, still had everything on. Damn him. Johnny was passed out on sofa from drinking way too much.  
“Guess I’m winning this shit then?”  
Matt let out a huge laugh and looked over at me.  
“We’re not out of the game yet you know.”  
I stared at him deep into his eyes, smirking at him. Smirking back at me, his dimples on display again and winking at me as he shuffled the cards.  
“We’ll see.” Smiling to himself.

After three games, I was left in just my bra and underwear, Matt actually lost a game and his shirt came off. A blessing by the way! I couldn’t help but scan his top half. His body was toned and well built, he definitely works out quite a bit. His tattoos were beautiful in their own way. Very different to the ones I want but I’m female and not in a metal band, so they would be. ‘Duh Jess.’ He was the definition of perfect!  
I think after a minute of staring at him, or what felt like a minute anyway, he began to notice and I saw him staring back at me, his eyes burning a hole straight through me. Snapping out of my thoughts and back to reality, I quickely turn away, blushing like a mad thing and look down at the floor, hoping by the time I decided to look up again, he’d be looking at something else. Unfortunately though, he wasn’t! I chanced it again anyway and slowly lifted my head up, my eyes moving slowly up to his face and straight into his beautiful hazel eyes, sparkling bright from the lights in the room.  
“Like what you see hmm?” Smiling like a child who was given a shit ton of sweets.  
My mind went blank and everything I knew went out the window. I wanted to answer him but my mouth just wouldn’t move. I guess this is what shock does to you!  
“Jess? You ok?” His voice echoing through my ears snapping back to reality once again.  
“Oh yeah, I’m fine just... I think I’m a little drunk” I was pretty bad when it came to drinking alcohol. I don’t need to drink too many to get me drunk ha. Such a lightweight!  
“Shit, yeah I think you are. You’ve been staring at me for ages and it’s starting to freak me out.” Matt came and sat down next to me, grinning wide.  
“I’m so sorry. I didn’t mean too, it’s just, you’re... you’re so god damn hot.” Oo oh!  
Taken back by my sudden outburst, he sat back in the chair, with a semi smirk on his face and blushing ever so slightly. ‘Finally, making him blush for once!’  
“Wow.... ermmm.. really?” I don’t know why he’s confused about this, does he know how hot he is? He damn well should do!  
By this time, everyone else had given up playing and resorted into sitting on the couches drinking and chatting away to each other. Thankfully not caring about Matt and I.  
“Yes really. I’ve never met anyone like you. Some one who is actually attractive and they don’t know it and try and show off in front of everyone.” I meant it, even though I was pretty drunk. He slowly moved closer to me in his chair and rested his hand on mine, still smirking at me, showing the dimples once more.  
“You mean that? He answered me, looking unsure if I did mean it.  
“Definitely!”  
His smirk had disappeared but was replaced with a full on smile. It made me smile in response. Again, he moved closer to me. Our faces now only inches away from each other’s. I felt his hot breath on my face. Just like earlier, it sent shocks through my whole body and made my stomach flip horrendously. I so badly wanted to kiss him. His lips were plump and so soft to touch, just imagining them pressed against mine made the urge even stronger.  
“You’re beautiful Jessica Turner.” He whispered, his lips brushing against mine. He was so close, I couldn’t take it anymore!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are heating up between them at last. But when there is jealous girls involved, who knows what could happen!


End file.
